Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to receive speech via microphone ports or headsets. Typical examples of consumer electronic devices include a portable telecommunications device (mobile telephone), desktop computers, laptop computers, and tablet computers. The consumer electronic devices may also include automatic speech recognition (ASR) capabilities that process the received speech.
When using these electronic devices, however, a common complaint is that the speech captured by the microphone port or the headset includes environmental noise such as secondary speakers in the background or other background noises. This environmental noise often renders the user's speech unintelligible and thus, degrades the accuracy of the ASR.